Marry Me, or Not?
by handasica
Summary: He was a young powerful, arrogant, and hot-headed CEO of Fairy Tail company. She was a poor, unemployed, and unlucky in life & love. Lucy agreed to marry Natsu upon a deal he made. They didn't like each other, maybe at first. What would happen when the two different paths crossed? Could love bloom in their hearts or things possibly go wrong when they had nothing in common? NaLu.


_A/N: Cover image was not mine._

 _Italic - thoughts_

Enjoy!

* * *

"Marry me."

"Excuse me?"

"Marry me, Lucy Heartfilia."

After a moment of silence, a blond girl laughed in an unmannered action while a pink-haired man in a formal suit stood still with his serious face. She was called to meet him at his company, and right now, she was standing in his office, laughing her ass off to what he said.

"Do I have to remind you that I'm nobody, and you're the CEO of Fairy Tail, the biggest and most well-known construction company in Fiore?"

"So?"

"It's not just _so_. I don't understand why you ask me to marry you when you can pick any girl out there who has the same social status as you to be your willing wife."

She pointed out of the window, intentionally exemplifying the word 'out there'.

"Actually," He said and walked back to his black wooden desk before sitting down on a comfy chair. "I don't ask you to marry me. I order you. And that's why I want you in particular."

"What do you mean, Mister Dragneel? I barely know you."

The blond girl crinkled her small nose, wanting her glasses to be pushed up, but it didn't work. She tilted her head back most of the time when talking to him. It's like she was making eye contact with his mouth. The big glasses covered half her face, and those two ponytails didn't help her look young at all. The man was frustrated by the sight. He mentally facepalmed and wanted to slap himself for believing his father.

"Hello? Natsu Dragneel, are you there?"

"Huh? What do you say again?" He snapped out of his thought.

"I mean you and I don't know each other."

"Oh, you have so much time to get to know me after marriage."

"You say as if I am the one who wants to tie the knot with you so bad?"

"You aren't?"

"Absolutely not!" She shouted.

"Geez, you are so loud. My ears could turn deft."

"Whatever, why not ask your girlfriend or maybe your fans?"

Natsu's expression was darkened. He never ever imagined himself being with those crazy girls. Maybe putting him in jail would be a better idea. The pink-hair man looked at her carefully.

She was definitely not his type. Her weird sense of fashion made him felt nauseous.

He hated that stupid outfit. He hated _what_ made her look stupid.

Natsu, a perfect guy in this century, had dated countless hot girls, but he decided to agree with his father upon marrying this old-looking lady.

 _Was he out of mind?_

He might be. And he might not be.

She seemed didn't want to be with him either, so this would be a great opportunity to spend his marriage life alone. He wanted no one anyway.

His final decision was already made then.

She was his perfect match.

"Those girls you mentioned are clingy, annoying, and pathetic. They're just after my money and my fortune. I say this because you should know that girls are becoming money-seekers these days."

"That's not true." Lucy shook her head. She tried to defend for all women, but he was too determined on his belief.

"It's indeed true."

"So what if I am one of them? What if money-seeker is actually my true color? You never know."

The 22-year-old blond woman tried to convince him with the fact that she was really no one but a recent unemployed undergraduate student who might be one of kinds of chicks Natsu hated the most.

She, Lucy Heartfilia, was very, very, very poor since her father invested all their money in a business. Unfortunately, he was cheated by his colleagues. Not only their money was gone, but they also got huge debts in return.

Natsu smiled at her statement. He turned around so that she faced the back of his chair while he enjoyed the beautiful view of Magnolia through the glass wall window.

"You won't do that. If you do, I will make sure you live a living hell, my dear wife."

"I am not your wife." She hissed.

"You are going to be."

"No way."

"Yes way." He turned his chair around to face her again. This time, his handsome face plastered a mischievous smile.

"Your father already agreed on this, so it settled then. And I have our a wedding agreement done just two hours earlier. All other details like a wedding date or some shit will be sent to your house, maybe this evening, if my secretary Erza accomplishes the document within today."

"You don't have to do this. You don't even know me. A-a-and...you know, there's no benefit you can get from me, so why bothers yourself, ne?"

"I don't want anything from you, so getting married is not a big deal."

"But it is to me!"

Natsu felt insulted. He had enough of hearing her whining. He loosened his necktie and unbuttoned his collar while walking toward her.

"Is it a bad thing to marry me? You should be thankful that your debts will be paid off as I sacrifice myself to be with you," He growled a little bit in annoyance.

 _Jerk, what an arrogant guy on earthland._

 _She hated him so much. She hated his guts so much._

"Because I don't love you."

"I don't love you either."

"Ha! See? I think we are clear now."

"But I have to marry you for my father's sake."

He noticed the confused look on her face, not wanting to hear another question, he then explained it more.

"Igneel wants me to marry Jude's daughter, or you, as he once owed your mother something. Dad wants to repay it. He heard that your family are in financial crisis so he wants to help you guys out."

"By making such a marriage deal?"

"Yeah, but I grant his wish because I don't want to upset my old man, understand? Don't you think in another way."

Lucy nodded. She looked at the man in front of her, wondering that how come this cocky guy could agree on getting married easily. The blond always had soft spot for people who cared for their family.

She could see it. Underneath his bossy and egoistic look, he had such a kind heart.

 _Natsu must love his father so much._

That's when her perspective of him was changed.

"I see why you eagerly want to get married. I think giving me money is fine. I can receive it without feeling guilty now."

She murmured to herself, not knowing that Natsu heard it.

"Giving you what?"

"N-nothing!" She stuttered "Uncle Igneel is a very good man. Helping people in need was what my mom always did. But I don't think she wanted you to return her favor, especially when your dad and mom were old friends."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and patted it. Her genuine smile made Natsu's heart skip a beat. He was going to apologize for misunderstanding her in the first place but he was glad he didn't.

"But since you say so, I won't let you down. You can pay my family debts and forget about that marriage stuff. I don't really mind."

She beamed brightly at him before drawing her hand out. Natsu, on the other hand, wanted to laugh and consented to her deal, but all he did was making a face.

 _So, she doesn't really want to marry me, huh?_

 _That would be fun._

"Yes, Igneel is a great man, but I'm not him."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a donor, nor doing charity work. I'm a business man. I run business, Lucy."

Then it's his turn. Natsu placed his hand on her tiny shoulder and squeezed it softly but hard enough for her to get alarmed.

"When I invest something, I also want it in return."

"..."

"That's how we run business," He said huskily, "And you're gonna help me with that."

"Me? Help you?"

Natsu nodded, locking eyes with her.

"PERVERT!" Lucy shouted at his face. "I'm not your sex toy!"

She kicked him in the knee and backed away to the corner of the room. Natsu yelled in pain while clutching on his injured one. He was mad, but seeing her wrapping her arms around her body as if trying to shield herself from his gaze made his anger fly away.

Natsu was amused by her action.

"I didn't mean that," He said grumpily. "It hurt, you indecent woman."

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I can't help it. You're so annoying."

Lucy composed herself and fixed her clothes. She watched Natsu trying to stand up and felt bad for hurting him.

"Please tell me what you want me to do."

"Haven't thought about it yet. I will tell you later."

She observed him silently and couldn't deny the fact that what those magazines published was true.

 _He was a beyond breathtaking. He was surreal._

Like a god walking down on earth, he possessed the well-built body and stunning onyx eyes, let alone the sparkling pink hair, that was considered the best part of him. There's no need to explain how handsome he was since his charisma was well-known over Fiore.

But to Lucy, Natsu's smile was the best of the best part.

Of course, she knew him, though not personally, she admitted that he was a guy that girls would die for, perhaps this might include her.

 _Who could resist his charm?_

"If you asked me to do something stupid or embarrassing? What if I was sexually harassed?"

The young CEO leaned on his desk for supporting himself. He wanted to die because of this crazy woman. Ever since she stepped into his office, she never stopped talking. The worst was that she always made him feel like a jackass.

"Me? Sexually harass you?"

"Yes, because I'm too sexy and cute that you can't restrain yourself when you're with me."

"I might do that," Mister CEO furrowed his brows "But not with you."

"You said I was hopeless?"

Lucy walked over to where Natsu stood and jabbed her finger in his chest.

"I didn't say it. You did."

"But you mean it, don't you?"

Natsu took this opportunity to grab and yank her wrist, pulling the blond into his arms. He switched his position as he pinned her down on the desk in a blink of an eye.

Lucy was shocked at his action. She couldn't move since her both hands were in Natsu's grasp.

Her breath hitched as he whispered in her ears.

"If you take your glasses off and change your stupid aunty outfit, I probably change my mind."

"I'm already sexy. No need to do that." She mocked him by mimicking his line.

"Yes, yes, you are sexy…but only for blinded people."

"Natsu Dragneel!"

The blond struggled to get out of his trap but no avail. She then sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I am not sexy," She stopped struggling,

"I remembered reading news about you. They said you were going out only with models, so why me?"

"Miss Heartfilia, I think you are smarter than this," He rolled his eyes. "I told you that I have to. We have a deal, remember?"

"Oh, I forget it."

"You makes me want to rethink about our marriage."

"Really? Please do."

"Nah, I'm kidding. You are funny. I don't mind having an ancient and dummy woman as my wife," He said.

"You aunty lady should appreciate it."

Natsu smirked at her, feeling enjoy the dumbfound look on her face.

 _Who was he to talk like this?_ She mentally scoffed.

He was just the heir of Fairy Tail, the CEO of the famous company, as well as the number one Fiore's hottest guy.

He was rich, good-looking, yet hot-headed, arrogant, you named it.

And who was she to talk to him like that?

She was just a woman with a big rounded glass. Her blond hair was pulled into two ponytails. She wore an old grey sweater along with a long skirt and combat boot.

She wore an old grey sweater along with a long skirt and combat boot.

Unemployed, penniless, old-fashioned, you could name it too.

 _Yeah, he was right. She looked like an aunty, not being attractive like he said at all._

The man had loosened her wrists slowly, but she pulled her them back suddenly and pushed Natsu away with all her strengths. When he stepped back, she stood up angrily.

"If there's nothing else, I will go back to work. Erza will take care the rest of our deal and send you home. Have a good day, Lucy"

A hopeful flicker in her chocolate orbs was died down immediately. She shot him a dead glare but it didn't affect Natsu since he didn't look at her way. The blond knew that he was signaling her to leave.

"Fine, it's not like I have a choice." She said nonchalantly.

"That's what I should say."

Lucy pretended that she didn't hear what he said as she continued talking.

"I will marry you," Lucy started. "Only under one condition."

"What's it?"

"Do not fall in love with me."

Lucy smiled sweetly, causing Natsu off guard again.

Her smile was really something that hit him hard.

He could swear if he said she's not beautiful at that moment, he must be an idiot.

The man didn't utter any word as he hesitated whether he should laugh or pity her first.

Maybe he should pity himself for asking Aunty Lucy to be his bride.

"Please keep that in mind."

She turned around and walked toward the door. Before he could say another word, she's already gone.

Natsu sank in his chair, thinking of what she said. The young man let out a scoff, but then a smile crept on his face.  
Little did he know that he, of all people, wished for the wedding day to come sooner.

Her presence brightened up his day, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, being with her might not be a bad idea after all.

"It's you falling for me first, Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

Hi guys, this is my second story in a long time. Is it good? Is it bad? I have no idea so please leave me a review. Sorry for a cliche plot and my grammar mistakes. I promise I will improve it.

Thank you so much!


End file.
